This invention relates to a memory album and, more particularly, to an album for the collection and retention of memorabilia items in an album or a scrapbook.
Collection and retention of memorabilia items has long been a favorite hobby of many individuals. Photo albums have been extensively used for retaining photographs on photo album pages by positioning photographs in specially provided pockets, retaining photographs between a firm page and a transparent cover, by engaging corners of the photographs in mounted brackets attached to the photo album page and by other similar means.
In recent years, collectors and hobbyists have been using the so-called “scrapbooks” for retaining objects that have monetary or purely sentimental value. Some of the items retained in the scrapbook pages may be collectibles that have historic value, such as invitations to important political functions, concert tickets, letters from notable individuals and the like. However, majority of the individuals uses scrapbooks for retaining items of purely sentimental value, such as photographs, wedding invitations, graduation announcements, etc.
Scrapbooks are available from a variety of sources in different designs, varying in shapes, sizes, number of pages in the scrapbook, etc. Generally scrapbooks have front and back covers of sturdy construction joined by a spine with a plurality of pages retained between the covers. The pages themselves are designed for retaining photographs, drawings, dry flowers, etc.
The pages that are incorporated into the scrapbooks are usually blank, allowing the user to display the items in any desired order on the page. The individual may incorporate writings, drawings, and other personalized touches to the pages of the scrapbook to accompany the memorabilia items and make the story “come to life” for the person glancing through the scrapbook. Art supply and stationary stores also sell a variety of preprinted designs that can be glued to the page together with a photograph, invitation, or a postcard to further personalize the scrapbook page.
The present invention contemplates provision of a means for personalizing the pages of a memory album, such as a scrapbook, by incorporating an illumination means secured to the back of a scrapbook page.